What do i mean to you?
by random-bubbles
Summary: One shot of a misunderstanding between Bella and Edward which causes alot of trouble for the two of them not to mention harm that befalls Bella. Extracts taken from New Moon 507-514. First One shot Comments welcome.


**What do I mean to you?**

One shot slightly OOC

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine they belong to Mrs Meyer

**B.P.O.V**

We were sitting on his black leather sofa the soft melody of Clair de lune fluttered through the room. A soft wind caressing my face causing my hair to sway softly, as Edwards head lay in my lap as I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"Edward, do I ever cross your mind?" I asked "No." He mumbled.

I sighed and asked another question. "Do you even like me?"

"No." I stared directly at his eyes and asked. "Do you want me?"

"No" I started to sob silently and took a deep breath. "Would you cry if I left?"

"No" Now I ask myself, does Edward really love me? How can he even say that?

"Would You Live For Me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Choose: Me Or Your Life?"

"My Life."

My throat caught and jammed with my next question was I so meaningless to him? Am I nothing?

My eyes started to tear I stopped my hands movements and stood up with my back to him and made my way to the door feeling his gaze burning into my back. He stood and walked towards me pulling me into his embrace. I pushed away making him release my arms.

"Bella ?" I heard his confusion but how could he not know what he said to me? I walking down the stairs and to the door making my way to my truck, ignoring the eyes watching me from the windows, the tears spilling from my eyes, I got into my truck put it into gear and drove off into the dark night.

**E.P.O.V**

I stood at the door watching her retreating form wondering what I had said to make her just walk away like that. Why had she pushed me away? Had she finally known what she was getting into? I stood and followed her path through the house and out the door.

Where was she going?

Was she leaving me?

I heard my family's confused thoughts floating up from the lounge from what had just happened.

~ Edward is Bella alright? ~ _Esme_

~Where's squirt going Eddie? ~_Emmet_

~ What happened? ~ _Rosalie_

~ What did you do to her Edward her emotions were all over the place? ~_Jasper_

~ There goes my dress-up doll, I had some really nice clothes this time ~_Alice_

"Edward, what's going on?" I shrugged towards them, my heart tearing quietly causing jasper to look up at me sharply.

"I don't really understand it my self?"

I went through our conversation wondering what went wrong searching desperately to what could cause her sudden silent departure. After a few times I thought that I had said nothing particularly offensive that could cause her to run away. I ran through what I said one more time but thought on what she might she it as the further in the more I panicked by the meaning my words could take to her. No she misunderstood I didn't mean to say it in that way, please no she couldn't of believed it. No.

"NO, BELLA" Alice screamed then started to sob.

I shot towards her as I was pulled into her vision

~ Bella was driving down the road at a slow pace because of the tears streaming down her face. As she lifted a hand to her eyes another car shot around the bend in front of her heading towards her car full on. She swerved out of the way but the road was dark and wet. The car started to speed towards a cluster of trees near the road side, she stomped the brakes but wasn't fast enough the car collided with the embankment and flew into the tress. ~

I was pulled out of the vision and crumpled to the floor, my heart broke I had caused this.

She can't be dead, I ran out of the house towards her truck.

The car had taken a beating; it was lying on its roof in a ditch to the side of the road, the wheels stiff spinning. I stepped slowly over the debries not beliving what had happened. A fainted spluttering started from inside the cabin; I crept slowly not wanting to see the body, as I reached the window I knelt and peered in.

There she was a beauty even near death, her hair matted with fresh blood as she was slumped on the roof where her belt had dropped her.

I pulled her out careful for the damage, pulled her towards me tightly and ran towards the hospital where in rests my fate.

**B.P.O.V**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep _

_Beeeeeep _

_Beep_

_Where am I? _

_What is that noise?_

_What's going on?_

_Why am I here?_

_Where is here?_

_Why is my body hurting so much?_

I gently moved my hand testing my control, flexing it slightly until the numbness wore off. I started to slowly get the movement of my body after small tests of my awareness'. I was alerted to a soft movement to my right causing the bed to dip slightly.

"Bella, can you here me?"

I lay there listening to the soft voice that blew across my skin.

"Please Bella, answer me!"

I remember that voice but it's all foggy.

_Who is it?_

It's someone important I know hat but after that it falls away from my grasp.

"Please, I need you to know back to me."

The way he talks, I know that I need him but …. Why?

I slowly opened my eyes slowly because of the painful light that was shone in my face.

A shadow fell across my eyes took away the glare and stared up in wonder to such a beautiful face

"Edward!" I breathed out hoarsely.

"Oh, thank god" he mumbled into my neck, pulling me in tightly.

We stayed they until the door opened and Carlisle drifted towards my bed.

"How are you Bella?" he asked

"I'm fine I think" whispering softly. "What happened?"

I saw Edward wince in pain so I turn to see his face drawn up in a mix of emotions: pain, desperation, hope, fear, love and sorrow.

"You were in a car accident, the other car was on the wrong side of the road, you swerved to avoid them but the road was wet and you spun out of control into an embankment then into trees.

"Oh, okay"

I yawned and turned my head away from them both closing my eyes.

My dream started out as they normally do me with Edward as we relax either in his room or in the meadow, but that's where is changed his eyes started to glow red.

"I don't love you!"

I shot awake and my eyes quickly scanned the room for him.

My eyes found his as he cautiously watched me from the end of the bed like he was unwilling to come any closer but wanted to. I watched him as he walked around the bed and stretched one hand towards me causing me to slide backwards further away.

His eyes flashed with pain but was easily doused with determination, he stepped closer grabbing my hand.

I carefully pulled my hand back until it was wrapped around my waist.

"Bella" he whispered desperately

"Edward, please don't" I said. His name burned on the way out.

"I understand, please just leave, I don't want you here"

"I won't leave, what I said didn't mean what you think It did you didn't talk to me you just left. Why? "

"Edward, just go" I muttered

"NO!" his eyes burned into mine.

"You don't understand" he moved closer.

"How can I put this so you will believe me? I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you, and will always love you."

I shook my head as the tears continued to ooze from the corners of my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he whispered, his face paler than his normal pale.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of life and reason …. And then you shot cross my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason fore anything.

"Bella, the reason you never crossed my mind is because you always on my mind."

"The reason why I don't even like you is because I love you."

"The reason I don't want you is because I need you."

"The reason why I wouldn't cry is you left because I would die if you left."

"The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do be willing to do everything for you."

"The reason I chose my life is because you are my life"

Oh my god I really over reacted.

He bent down to kiss my on the cheek and smiled widely at me. "I love you, Edward." I smiled back at him and he replied. "I love you too, Bella. More than you know."

He leaned down closer towards my lips, gentle brushing them with his own.

Extracts taken from New Moon 507-514


End file.
